Encuentros
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: El destino había cruzado sus caminos. [Yaoi]


**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem no me pertenece.

 **Notas de autor:** Una de mis parejas favoritas, simplemente no puedo dejar de verlos como novios, son tan dulces juntos. Y en plan estratégico son de cuidado xd

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi.

* * *

" _Sé quedó mirándome por el mismo tiempo que dura un beso prohibido: un instante y un siglo._ "

-La Torre del Silencio

...

La batalla era sangrienta, podía ver a sus padres intentar dominar a unos cuantos generales mientras Elise y Kaze se encargaba de los magos en la distancia para frenar un posible avance; escuchó a Xander gritar "por Nohr" mientras a galope se abría camino entre el mar de enemigos. Vio la magia de Leo atravesar con sus ramas a un puñado más, acercándose a la puerta pero sin una llave tardarían demasiado en derribarla.

Buscó a su hermana con la mirada, esperando poder verla a salvo cuando notó que Dwyer ya se había encargado de curarla mientras Corrina rugía en su forma de dragón atravesando a un enemigo sin la menor contemplación; era una carrera a tiempo no había una oportunidad de fallar.

—¡El show se acabó! — gritó cambiando a su forma de lobo, dejando que la fuerza lo embargara como siempre lo hacía y embistió contra el mercenario que iba a atacar a Felicia. Jakob en la distancia resopló y sabía que aunque el mayordomo lo fingiera se preocupaba por su compañera.  
—¡Shigure! — Corrina gritó señalando a Leo en problemas, el adolescente asintió; pero le costaría llegar a tiempo, entonces fue de testigo de cómo una bola de humo negro rodeaba un enemigo y pudo ver la pequeña forma de Elise mientras se contoneaba.

Olvidaba que algunas chicas habían aprendido a tele-transportarse gracias a la magia que residía en sus cuerpos, Camila apareció en la escena y se dio cuenta que no iba a ser necesario llegar hasta ellos. Sin embargo, antes de poder ir a ayudar a su hermana, su nariz se movió percibiendo la esencia de un enemigo más, acercándose cada vez más hacia la chica que iban a rescatar.

—Ven conmigo.— Felicia lo abrazó sin que pudiera negarse y aparecieron justo al lado de su marido, lo soltó tomándose un momento para respirar aún no acostumbrada al hechizo—. Estoy bien. — Tranquilizó a Leo y Shigure gruñó cuando el aroma se volvió a intensificar.  
—Cúbranse.— Shigure volvió a cambiar de forma antes de derribar la puerta de un solo manotazo y alcanzó a observar la mirada agradecida de Leo antes de que se lanzara a la carga del guerrero; pero un impulso irrefrenable se apoderó de sí al ver que el rival había aguantado muy apenas el golpe. Sabiendo de antemano que Leo estaba más herido de lo que quería demostrar.

Su lobo interno rugió con enfado, dejando que sus garras destrozaran a su enemigo.

—Le acompañaré. — Dijo antes de tenderle una de sus pociones; Leo la bebió con un asentimiento.

Escuchó un rugido de dolor y Corrina regresó a su forma humana. Los enemigos no iban a poder resistir la furia de Jakob, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que aquella batalla terminara. Leo cabalgó hasta la habitación donde l chica estaba confinada y Shigure lo siguió de cerca, rompiendo la puerta a su paso.

Hubo un pequeño grito de sorpresa, aquellos ojos grises mirándolo como si le temiera; entonces la determinación nació y Shigure se sintió estremecer antes de soltar la piedra y regresar a su forma humana. La sorpresa pasó como una estrella fugaz antes de que la viera fijar aquellas orbes tras él.

—Padre.

La cola del lobo se movió ante el sonido, disfrutando como nunca la dulce voz. Sin embargo el momento se vio cortado cuando Elise apareció y tuvo que alejarse para que hablaran; él solo era un extraño en aquel encuentro.

Regresó con sus padres, Azura observando sin lo que parecía emoción alguna y sin embargo; sabía que estaba aterrada al ver a Keaton lleno de heridas; Dwyer demasiado ocupado entre los brazos -y labios- de su hermana que intentaba curarlo a su manera.

Jakob mantenía a Corrina sentada en el suelo, a pesar de que cualquier herida que hubiera tenido Felicia se había encargado de eliminar. Camilla acariciaba a su wyvern mientras que Elise se reía en brazos de Kaze, que parecía realmente aliviado de saberla sana y salva. Entonces Xander anunció que iban a regresar cuando sintió ese olor a especias dulces embargar sus fosas nasales y al darse la vuelta ahí estaban: ese par de ojos grises adornados con una sonrisa en los labios rosados.

—Gracias por ayudar a mi padre. — habló casi con timidez, sonrojándose al verlo.  
—No es nada. — Shigure se sintió sonreír suavemente, su cola volviendo a moverse y sus sentidos apreciando cada detalle.  
—Soy Forrest. — Extendió su mano y el lobo la tomó con cuidado.  
—Shigure.  
—Tienes un nombre muy lindo.

Forrest dijo como último comentario antes de subirse a su caballo y alcanzar a sus padres, dejando al lobo adolescente con su cola moviéndose rítmicamente.

—Demasiado lindo para ser un chico.—Velouria murmuró llamando la atención de su hermano, quien se sintió enrojecer porque él también lo había notado la primera vez que lo había visto y sin embargo ahí estaba con su lobo interno regocijándose al verlo.

…

—¿En qué piensas?

Shigure regresó al presente mirando a Forrest, quien lucía interesado en observarlo con cierta diversión.

—Recordaba cuando nos conocimos.—admitió el adolescente terminando de hacer la corona de flores y dejándola en su regazo; escuchó la risa de su acompañante, sus rizos rosados temblando ante el movimiento.  
—De alguna forma, pensaba también en ello. — Forrest murmuró acariciando las flores azules—, nunca había visto alguien tan impresionante.

Shigure sonrió antes de quitarle la boina y colocar en su lugar el adorno floral, admirando como las mejillas de Forrest empezaban a combinar con su cabello. Se acercó lo suficiente y el otro cerró los ojos cuando sus labios se tocaron; un pequeño roce que los hizo estremecer.

—Tu cola se está moviendo.

Fue el turno de Shigure para sonrojarse, antes de sentir la mano de Forrest en su mejilla y volvió a besarlo; un pequeño remanso de paz antes de la tormenta.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña " **Con voz y voto** ", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

 _Hayden_


End file.
